The Corpus Christi Heart Project is an ongoing population-based surveillance program for hospitalized myocardial infarction (MI) and coronary heart disease (CHD) mortality in the biethnic community of Nueces County, Texas. In this renewal application, we propose to continue to identify hospitalized MI and CHD mortality as well as angioplasty, and bypass surgery among Mexican-Americans and non-Hispanic Whites. We will calculate incidence rates for hospitalized MI, for the use of cardiac revascularization, and rates for post-MI mortality, and for both all cause and CHD mortality in the community. We will also describe trends in these aspects of CHD over an eight year period and determine if ethnic differences exist. The continuation of this successful surveillance program will provide a unique opportunity to contribute to the field of cardiovascular epidemiology.